This invention relates to a desk system, and more particularly to a variable configuration desk system for providing power and communication capability accessible from a location above the worksurface of the desk system.
Various powered table or desk systems are known, which provide outlets or receptacles to supply power or communication capability to various items supported by the worksurface of the desk system, such as a computer, telephone, lamp, etc.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a variable configuration desk system having an improved arrangement for supplying power or data connections that can be quickly and easily accessed by a user. It is a further object of the invention to provide such a desk system which enables various types of connections to be made according to user requirements. It is a further object of the invention to provide such a desk system in which the components of the power and communication distribution system are incorporated into the structural elements of the desk system. Yet another object of the invention is to provide such a desk system having a construction that facilitates assembly and installation of the structural components of the desk system as well as the power and communication distribution system associated with the desk system. A still further object of the invention is to provide such a desk system in which the configuration of the components of the desk system can vary according to user requirements.
In accordance with the present invention, a desk system includes a pair of spaced apart leg members and a worksurface supported by the pair of leg members, together with a power stanchion located above at least one of the leg members. Each leg member includes an open interior. The power stanchion defines a receptacle mounting arrangement above the worksurface, and the worksurface includes an opening that establishes communication between the receptacle mounting arrangement and the open interior of the leg member. A power supply arrangement includes a primary power supply located below the worksurface and a stanchion power supply that extends from the primary power supply through the opening in the worksurface. The stanchion power supply includes a stanchion power supply receptacle engaged with the receptacle mounting arrangement of the power stanchion. The desk system may include a pair of power stanchions that extend upwardly from the worksurface, and an overhead storage member is mounted to and supported between the pair of power stanchions.
The receptacle mounting arrangement of each power stanchion is preferably in the form of an internal mounting plate incorporated in the power stanchion, and one or more power or communication outlets or receptacles are mounted to the internal mounting plate. Each stanchion also includes a cover that is movable between an open position and a closed position for selectively providing access to the power and communication outlets or receptacles. The internal mounting plate and the cover are configured to define an outer space from which the power or communication outlets or receptacles are accessible when the cover is in the open position. The internal mounting plate is operable to define an inner space within which the power or communication outlets or receptacles are disposed. A flexible cord or cable extends from each of the power or communication outlets or receptacles, and passes through the worksurface opening for engagement with the primary power supply located below the worksurface. The worksurface opening is positioned and configured so as to enable cords or cables to pass through the worksurface from the inner space, and also to allow cords or cables from items supported by the worksurface to pass through the worksurface for engagement with the primary power supply. In this manner, items supported by the worksurface can be connected either above the worksurface or below the worksurface. The cover preferably includes a lower edge that is spaced from an upwardly facing surface defined by the worksurface. A resilient seal member is mounted to the lower edge of the cover, for sealing about cords or cables that extend into the stanchion from items supported by the worksurface.
Also in accordance with the present invention, a desk system includes a series of adjacent desk sections, each of which includes a worksurface and a pair of spaced apart leg members that support the worksurface above a supporting surface such as a floor. Each leg member defines an open interior. A power distribution system supplies power to the desk sections. The power distribution system includes at least one opening in each leg member, and a power supply arrangement that extends through the openings in the leg members for supplying power between adjacent desk sections. Each leg member is preferably defined by a pair of generally perpendicular outer walls, and each outer wall includes at least one opening. In one form, each outer wall includes a pair of openings, one of which is located toward the upper end of the outer wall and the other of which is located toward the lower end of the outer wall. When a pair of desk sections are placed adjacent each other, the openings in the facing outer walls of adjacent leg members are in alignment with each other to allow the components of the power distribution system to pass therethrough, and the openings in the other walls of the adjacent leg members are exposed. A leg opening cover is configured for engagement with the leg member over each exposed opening. The features of the present invention can be utilized independent of each other, or can be used in combination to provide a particularly preferred desk system construction.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.